


Ok

by Somefukingidiot



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Dating, Insecurity, M/M, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somefukingidiot/pseuds/Somefukingidiot
Summary: "Wanna start dating?""Ok"
Relationships: Gil/Harry Hook
Kudos: 21





	Ok

**Author's Note:**

> First fic let's get itttttttttt
> 
> I don't know how to tag or spell

For Harry it was not uncommon to develop crushes on people, he was a teenager after all, though nothing ever came out of them. He acknowledged the fact that he felt this way but he rarely did something about it and when he did he was quickly shot down either by rejection or indirect comments telling him the other person wanted nothing to do with him. In a way he was scared to be heartbroken. 

Eventually his crushes would fade and he’d go back to his regular self until he’d found a new person to admire. Not this crush though, he’s had this crush for nearly a year and a half. A crush that continuously returned every time he had gotten over a different person. A crush that’s brought him multiple lonely nights in the dark with nothing but tear stained cheeks. A crush on his best friend and he was never ever going to do anything about it.

“You got a crush on anyone Gil?” Harry drunkenly asked, pointing the newly opened bottle of alcohol at his half drunk friend. They were at a party but it was less of a party and more of a sleepover now that more than half the guests had passed out on the living room sofas. They sat across one another on the floor in one of the hallways, cups and empty bottles littering the floor. Up until this point they hadn’t done much but talk with Uma but she had fallen asleep on Harry's lap half an hour ago. Feeling the awkwardness slowly surrounding them, Harry had decided to drink as much as he could until he was drunk and passed out. Even after years of friendship Harry could still not forget his crush for two minutes and talk to his friend like he once did. It almost made him feel guilty how selfish he had been, ignoring Gil for extended periods of time only to not talk to him unless Uma or another one of their friends was with them. He knew Gil didn’t even notice half the time since he was so happy with just seeing him and knowing he was ok. He had said it himself a while ago, after Harry had managed to ignore Gil for 10 weeks. He didn’t even question the taller boy, he only smiled and said the 7 words that still play in his mind to this day,“Harry! I’m so happy to see you!” He was that type of person, always got along with everyone, happy to see others smiling but he was also clueless so there was no point, in Harry’s eyes, to do anything. He was happy to still be friends with Gil.

“Not really,” the blond haired boy said sheepishly and brought his red cup up to his lips but did not drink from it. He wasn’t into drinking or partying as much as Harry and Uma were and always held back when joining them because he wanted to take care of them and wanted to make sure they got back home safe. 

“Come on,” he continued to press on, “you can tell me, you know about most of my past crushes,” he said looking down at Uma’s smaller figure still sleeping on his lap. He didn’t know why he was trying so hard to get an answer out of him, he obviously wasn’t going to say Harry was his crush, Gil was straight. 

“No one comes to mind at the moment,” was all Gil said.

“Really?” Harry asked, skeptical, there was no way he had never felt at least a bit of attraction towards someone.

“What about past girlfriends? You must have liked them before you agreed to date them.” Harry took a big sip from the bottle, it pained him to be talking about this but for some reason he kept going, holding on to what little hope he had been holding onto since the beginning. Whatever was in the bottle was not strong enough to knock him out.

“I’ve. . .I’ve never been in a relationship before,” Gil said, embarrassed to be finally admitting it to someone.

It surprised Harry for a while but it made sense, he’d never seen Gil with any girl outside their friend group.

“Me neither.”

This time it was Gil's turn to be surprised, of course he had known about quite a few of Harry's crushes but it came as a shock to Gil since he had always seen Harry as a straightforward person. “Really?”

Harry nodded as he began to play with Uma's long hair while at the same time making sure not to wake her.

“But you’ve had so many crushes, surely you’ve confessed to at least one of them.”

“Nah, they don’t want anything to do with me.” it’s been said and done multiple times before but it never hurt any less. Uma’s rejection had to be the one that hurt the least. Like Gil, the two had been friends for a while now so it was of no surprise to Uma when Harry began to make flirtatious comments towards her. The rejection was short and simple, a small, “let’s stay as friends,” was all that was said but Harry understood very well. It didn't mean she hated him, he knew that but it still hurt. After that it was just silence with no movement.

“Don't say that, there has to be someone out there that will return your feelings, you just have to find them.”

But Harry didn't want someone, he wanted Gil.

“I don't think so, not many people want to date a bisexual.” It was a sad truth Harry had come to experience when he was shot down by both a guy and a girl who wouldn't date him because he was attracted to both genders. It’s a nasty thing to not want to date someone for that very reason but it was probably fear that that drove them to that decision. Harry still didn’t like it.

“You’re bisexual?” Gil asked, surprised he had never heard this before.

The taller boy froze for a second, he had completely forgotten that he had never come out to Gil and he never planned to, until today that is.

“Surprise, now you know,” he said, not so enthusiastically.

Gil tried apologizing afterwards, not meaning to out his friend unintentionally but Harry wasn’t letting him.

“It's not your fault, I would have come out one way or another sooner or later.” which wasn’t a complete lie but the brunet was trying to avoid it as much as possible.

“You’re the second person I've told, the first being Uma.” Being bi herself, Harry felt comfortable with telling Uma about his sexuality but there was still some lingering fear of judgement that Harry could not shake off no matter how much he had told himself that everything was going to be ok. In the end Uma had accepted Harry with open arms. This was a little before Umas rejection.

“Well what about you? Do you have a crush on anyone?” Gil had finally asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow and chuckled, “are you expecting to hear a guys name?”

“N-no, I was just wondering. You haven't talked to me about your crushes in a while, I was just curious if you had any new ones on anyone that I wasn't aware of. It's perfectly fine if you have a crush on a guy, though most guys here aren’t the nicest.”

This for some reason agitated Harry, “I’m not going to fall for the first guy I see, Gil, it doesn’t work like that and even if I had a new crush it's not like I'm dying to tell someone.”

“I know, I didn’t mean it like that, I’m sorry,” Gil was feeling guilty, Harry could tell, he always apologizes when he felt he did something to upset someone even if it didn’t. 

It made Harry feel even worse, so far this interaction had been one shit show and the brunet wanted nothing more but to disappear that very instance. He brought the bottle still in his hand to his mouth and drank as much as he could handle, not even bothering when the beverage began dripping down his chin or when he felt a burning sensation taking over his throat. It wasn’t until Gil leaned over, snatched the bottle and placed it on the floor next to him that Harry realised just how much he had drank, there was only a fourth of the bottle left. 

Harry smacked his lips and began scratching the top of his head, messing up his dark brown hair in the process.

“I don't have a crush on anyone.” A lie.

“Guess we’ll both be single forever,” Gil tried to lighten the mood but it was obvious that there was no saving this conversation.

For a long while there was silence between them. The party was still going on around them with all the loud music and the small voices coming from different directions but at the moment neither of them could hear a thing except the weight of their heavy thoughts. ‘Single forever.’ Harry didn’t want that, he was tired of always getting rejected, he wanted to be happy for once.

“We don't have to be.”

Gil looked up from the spot he was hyper fixated on and focused on Harry. His eyes were so tired, he could tell Harry was ready to fall asleep at any moment but he wanted to drag out this conversation as long as he could.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“Wanna start dating? Each other I mean.” what was going through Harry's mind, he didn't even know. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was his tired heart talking but all of a sudden Harry had a bust of confidence. A dangerous confidence that led to a stupid quesion that could possibly lead to the losing of a good friend. This wouldn't count as a confession since Harry didn’t necessarily say he liked Gil to Gil’s face but how oblivious do you have to be to not notice a person's feelings when they ask you to date them. It would just look desperate if there weren't any feelings involved. Besides it’s not like Gil was going to say yes, he might be the type to find it hard to say no to people he cared for but there's no way he would ever agree to something like this.

“ok.”

\-----

That was two weeks ago and so far nothing had come of it. Officially the two were dating but nothing in their lives has changed. Gil was still the happy go lucky person he was before that party had ever happened. 

Did that party even happen? Now that Harry was sober enough to remember, it all felt like a dream. Some twisted dream that was toying with his feelings. 

The only thing keeping him from going crazy was the few moments Gil had held his hand but it's not like they haven't held hands before. Gil liked physical contact; it was his way of showing people he cared for them, there wasn't a single person in their friend group he hasn't held hands with. But it felt different now that they were dating. Before there was only a friendliness to the way Gil would hold his hand. Now it felt genuine, there was a sort of comfort to his touch. His hand grasping his own brought a wave of reassurance to Harry and for a moment he really believed they were in a loving relationship where both parties felt similar feelings towards each other but they weren’t. 

But if they weren't, why had Gil agreed to dating him in the first place. It's these types of questions that brought back Harry's insecurities.

Maybe he was expecting too much. He had watched so many teen romance movies that his head was filled with disillusions of a perfect dating life where they kiss and go on dates and even call each other pet names but that wasn’t the case in real life. They so far have not gone on any dates and Gil had not once called him babe but its not like he could bring himself to call him that either, he could barely call him his boyfriend.

They have kissed however. Not now while they were dating but before. It was during a party just like the one two weeks ago only this time they were more active. It was being held at one of his friends' houses and of course everyone would be there. They had somehow convinced Gil to drink more than he usually did at parties and that's when the chaos began. Harry was already drunk the minute the party had started and when Harry was drunk he would do almost anything. At one point some friends had dared the two to kiss, they weren't even playing truth or dare or anything, they had just randomly dared the two to do it. Of course Gil was the first one to reject the idea first saying they shouldn't do something like that especially since they were both drunk and for a while Harry also rejected it but then he thought about it. Before anyone could change their mind, Harry had grabbed Gil’s face and connected their lips. It was messy and rushed since it was only a dare but it was obvious Harry had enjoyed that too much. When they had pulled away Harry could see the way Gil’s ears had turned a dark shade of red like one that covered Harry's cheeks but unlike Harry, Gil’s face showed no identifiable emotions, no hate, no disgust, no happiness.

Harry had then avoided Gil and any parties in general for the next month.

Thinking back on it Harry regretted taking advantage of the situation like that. He hated the way he acted, even if he was under the influence of alcohol he shouldn't have done it. He had always imagined his first kiss to be special but it wasn’t, it was stupid and rushed and sad, another disillusion created by stupid romance movies.

This time Harry was going to make sure there were no negative feelings about the kiss. He wasn't sure how to go about it though. He had been thinking about it for some time now but had never found the right time to approach the shorter boy. They were either in an open space where others could see them or they were with their friends and Harry wasn't ready to tell them about his relationship with Gil, not even Uma. His only opportunity to be able to pull this off was if they were by themselves which was impossible since Harry could still not get over his accidental “confession”.

If it wasn’t for Uma Harry would have ignored Gil completely these past two weeks but she insisted they hang out more, which was what they were doing right now. The three friends were sitting in Gil's living room watching a movie Uma had insisted on watching but Harry wasn’t paying attention. He was more interested in playing with the smaller girls' turquoise color hair that was spread across his lap due to the way Uma had positioned her body on the couch. It was better than having to deal with her heavy leather boots piercing his legs like Gil did. He watched as Uma threatened to hit the blond with her foot, laughing at his attempt to push her feet as far away from him as possible until he had basically pushed the girl off the couch. 

“Why’d you do that?” she asked, faking a hurt tone as she picked herself off the floor.

“You deserved it,” Gil said in a joking manner, earning him a light slap on the head by Uma.

Harry let out a small chuckle. It was times like this when the three of them could just hand out and mess around with each other that brought Harry the most happiness. He looked forward to hanging out at Gil’s house the most since his brothers were most of the time off somewhere and there was no one to distract them, unlike his sisters that always bothered him whenever he’d bring friends over. There was an obvious difference between Gil and the rest of his family, they weren’t as nice and caring as Gil but somehow Gil had filled his home with a warm atmosphere that most of his friends enjoyed. They were happy here, he was happy here.

After a moment the brunet looked up and caught Gil looking at him with a smile on his face, he was happy to hear the taller laughing. Harry quickly looked back down, a blush quickly spreading across his face.

Uma looked at the clock in the kitchen and clapped her hands. “Alright, im off,” she said, grabbing her bag. She had informed the two when they reached Gil's house that she had to leave at a certain point to get ready for work. 

“Bye Uma,” the two said as Uma left the house.

“I should head out too, my dad’s probably almost home,” Harry said, getting off the couch and stretching his body.

“Want me to walk you home,” Gil offered, a smile still on his face.

Harry rejected the offer, he didn’t think he could keep his calm if he spent another minute alone with the boy. 

And then it hit him. They were finally alone together. He could use this change to finally have his big first kiss moment with Gil. 

He stood for a minute just watching Gil on the edge of the sofa just flipping through channels, he was probably just going to watch TV until his own family returned home. He didn’t notice this earlier but at one point the boy had tied his long blond hair into a low ponytail allowing Harry to get a good a look at Gil’s face. His tan skin was smooth and it was clear he took care of himself unlike Harry who had dark circles under his eyes and scars along his face and body. His eyes, a deep shade of brown, and lips, a light pink, were features Harry really liked since they fit him so well. He was handsome, that was something Harry could not deny but there was something more than just his appearance that made Harry nervous. It wasn't like his old crushes, none of them ever made him feel like this. Gil made him feel safe, he let him feel comfortable, allowed him to be vulnerable around him without worry but at the same time he felt so small even if he was an inch taller.

Gil noticed the brunet was still just standing next to him and asked, “what's wrong? Changed your mind?”

It brought Harry back to his senses and he quickly responded.

“n-no, i just-,” 

It was now or never, he thought to himself.

He quickly leaned down to reach Gil’s face from where he sat on the sofa and placed a small peck on the boy's cheek before quickly standing back up straight, his blush slowly returning. In the end he couldn't do it.

Gil was taken aback by the tallers actions and placed his hand on the cheek where the boy had lightly kissed. He turned his head to face Harry, a shocked expression now replaced his smile. Harry was starting to regret his actions. What if this wasn’t the right time, what if Gil didn’t like that sort of thing coming from him, what if he was joking from the beginning and they weren’t actually dating.

“Sorry, I...I shouldn't have done that.” Harry turned to leave.

“No, wait,” He heard Gil call out before his right hand was held by Gil’s own hands, pulling him back. 

Harry didn’t say anything. He just looked at Gil’s hands completely covering his own. They made it look so much smaller in comparison even though there was not much of a difference between two guys' hands.

“Can I kiss you?” Gil asked softly.

Harry didn’t let the other boy see the surprise. He was scared to see what kind of face Gil was making, was he being serious or was he just joking. He refused to look the other in the eyes and kept his head down but slowly nodded. 

Gil continued to hold Harry's hand with his left hand but raised his right hand to the tallers face and brushed away some of the hair that was covering his eyes. He kept his hand there, caressing Harry’s cheek. He began to lean in, slowly getting rid of the gap between the two faces. He took notice of how the taller’s body had begun to shake slightly and his eyes were now closed. When their lips finally touched, Harry could feel his heart beating in his chest and hoped Gil could not hear how loud it really was. It was like time itself had stopped and Harry could not breath. This was nothing like their dared kiss back at the party that one night. This one was sweeter and softer. There was no quick movement and the two took their time before ultimately splitting up, their hands still connected. 

\-----

This time Harry did not avoid Gil and it only took a day or two for the two to hang out again. Alone. 

They weren't at each other's houses this time, instead they had decided to take a small walk and grab some ice cream since the weather was getting hot.

Harry sat at the table farthest from the rest of the customers but close enough to still be able to see Gil as he ordered their ice cream. 

“Here you go,” Gil said, handing Harry the waffle cone with the ice cream he had requested, mint chocolate chip. It was actually a flavor Uma had recommended a while back but never got the chance to try until today. Gil had gotten strawberry, his favorite according to him even though he had only had it twice up to this point. Harry didn’t have a favorite. He’s tried strawberry before, during the first time they ever ate ice cream but he didn’t like it as much as Gil had. He didn’t need to have a favorite but he’d prefer to have a flavor he’d enjoy instead of ordering something he wasn’t even going to eat. 

He took a small bite from the top of the ice cream and to his surprise it tasted better than he thought. 

“How is it,” Gil questioned, noticing the small smile on Harry’s face.

“It's good, Uma really has good taste,” the brunet said before taking another bite of the waffle cone.

“Kinda miss her right now, could she not come?” Harry asked, genuinely wondering why Uma had not joined them. She would have loved to get ice cream together even if she wouldn't admit it to either one of them.

“I guess she was just busy,” Gil shrugged.

“Well it doesn’t matter, it's nice being here with you.” 

Gil smiled at the comment. He watched as Harry continued to eat the ice cream in a hurry before it melted on his hand. He had completely forgotten about his own ice cream cone in hand until Harry had pointed out that it was dripping on the table. He took a napkin from the napkin holder and began cleaning the spot where the ice cream had fallen. 

“This is nice,” the blond said, throwing the dirty napkin in the trash can behind him.

“What is?” Harry asked.

“This. it's nice spending the day with you and watching you smile, it reminds me of our childhood.” he reached out and placed his hand over Harry’s free hand that was laying on the table.

Harry became flustered by the other's action and quickly moved his hand away though Gil didn't mind and instead moved his hand away too.

“Our childhood was never this happy, we’ve never even had ice cream up until a year ago,” Harry said, smacking his lips.

“I know but it was the little moments that mattered,” Gil said optimistically. It was true none of them had the best upbringing. Growing up in the area they did had fucked them over at a young age. They had to learn to fight for their lives while at the same time get through as much of life as possible to be able to have a better future. 

Their relationship with their families weren’t the best either. They both grew up without a mother and instead overbearing fathers who expected too much from them. Gil had given up on getting his father's approval a long time ago. He expected him to be just like him and his brothers but there was an obvious difference between the four of them and they all knew it. Gil was kinder and didn't use brute force to solve his problems, he wasn't the smartest but he did the most he could to help those around him, it was the main reason he even became friends with Harry and Uma in the first place. In the end he was happy to have friends he could call his family instead.

Harry, on the other hand, hasn't given up yet. Being the only boy amongst two sisters, his father had higher expectations for him than he had for his sisters and as his father's only son he felt he needed to exceed those expectations. It wasn't so simple and Harry had to find that out the hard way, no matter how hard he tried he could never earn his father's approval. To his father he wasn't good enough and he'd probably never be good enough with all the secrets he’s keeping from him. His sisters might have accepted him but his father would only make a scene if he knew.

Harry hated every minute of it but somehow Gil had only focused on the good parts of their childhood like the times they played for hours on end or when they’d sit on the docks and look out at the ocean, telling each other of the world they imagined beyond the great waters.

He had no idea how Gil could be so positive when the world they lived in was so negative but from time to time it was reassuring, like there was happiness waiting for him somewhere he just had to find it.

On their way back Gil held Harry’s hand again and this time Harry let him. They held hands the entire walk to harry's house and it wasn't until they let go and parted ways that he began to question the events of today, was this supposed to be a date? It definitely didn't seem like a date but they had never done something like that by themselves, something so simple yet so nice.

Harry was almost scared to call it a date. He believed it meant too much to him and too little to Gil.

\-----

There were other times like the one at the ice cream shop, times where Harry felt they were genuinely dating. Like the time they had a movie night at Gil’s place and they sat just a little closer than usual, not all the way but just enough for them to lean into each other and hold hands underneath the blanket just so Uma couldn’t see them. Or the times they'd stay up during the darkest hours of the night and text each other, usually about how their day went and if they planned on doing anything interesting the following day. Then when they got too tired they’d say goodnight and occasionally Gil would say “I love you” to which Harry was too embarrassed to say back.

By now three months had gone by and Harry still couldn't believe they were actually dating. If this was a joke, then it was a cruel one to be extending it this long but Harry didn't think so, Gil was too nice, even to the people who took advantage of him.

Harry never liked those people. They didn't cause too much harm, they just asked too much from Gil like money and favors that seemed just a little too extreme and Gil never turned them down. He’d brought it up before to Gil, saying he shouldn’t do everything everyone told him because it would just get him in trouble but Gil told him it was fine since they were “friends” and while they were in the friend group Harry always declined when asked to hang out with them specifically. Sure Gil was clueless but he wasn’t that clueless, he could clearly see that they were taking advantage of him, he just didn't do anything about it. 

But harry wanted him to do something, he wanted him to stand up for himself, take action when others we’re treating him like this, fight against them the way he fought against his opponents whenever he got into fights because he had the strength to do so and win but that would just be going down the path Gil’s father wants him to go down and harry would never ask that of Gil but it was things like this that Harry wishes Gil wasn’t so kind.

It made it hard to tell if a person was really happy when all they did was smile. It made Harry question if Gil was genuinely happy in this shit shitshow they called life. He was starting to realize that even though they’ve been friends for years Harry knew basically nothing about Gil on a personal level. He had once been that person that took advantage of Gil and for that he would always feel guilty. He didn’t know Gil when they first met, they were two complete strangers until the day Harry asked Gil for something. Gil was good natured from the beginning and while Uma didn't mind keeping him around, Harry did for some reason. He found it annoying, the way he would always smile, and thought he was finally rid of him when they transferred into high school seeing as most of their friend group had entered the same high school except for Gil but it definitely didn't end there. Instead Uma invited Gil to join their pirate crew and maybe that's when the two started talking more but it's not like their relationship had changed much. He was still an asshole from time to time,always getting into pointless fights just for Gil to come save him at the last minute and then yell at him when he got worried over his injuries.

Even now when they were the closest they’ve ever been, Harry could feel the two drifting apart the more he avoided the other. He couldn't even remember the names of his school friends. The other day he was walking back home when he saw Gil walking with another guy Harry didn’t recognise and when he asked Gil about it, he said he was his friend and they had met before.

He felt like a horrible boyfriend compared to Gil who’d never once judged or ridiculed him and instead went out of his way to make him happy.

Was Gil even happy being with him? Harry didn't think so.

\-----

Harry’s thoughts were all over the place. For days on end he was lost in thought with the idea that Gil was unhappy in this relationship. He was unsure if Gil even willingly agreed to date him. Was he just doing it out of pity or did he do it just because he couldn't say no to him. He’d rather not have either. 

He hated these thoughts, there was no reason to be thinking this way. The only thing these thoughts did was distract him.

Even now as the two were walking back home together, Harry could not remember where they were coming from or what they were doing beforehand or what Gil was even talking about at the moment.

“I've been thinking of getting a dog, maybe not a big dog, just a small one or a puppy, you know to watch it grow but I don't think my brothers will be too fond of the idea of having an animal running around the house but I can always keep it in my room that way we’ll never be apart-” 

“Gil” Harry interrupted but Gil didn't mind and looked up at the taller boy.

“We’re dating, right?” he asked, not sure why he was asking now when he should have done it months ago. 

“Yeah, of course.”

There, he said but it didn't bring Harry any reassurance. It just made him feel more guilty.

“Why?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean...Why did you agree to date me?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Well, yeah but why are you dating me?”

Gil was confused, he wasn't understanding why Harry was asking this.

“I'm a dislikable person Gil.”

“No you're not,” he tried arguing. 

“Yes I am, I'm rude to others, I'm always getting into fights for no reason and I yell at you for the smallest things, you seriously cant be ok with me doing things like that.”

There was silence for a long time after that. All the two could do was look at each other, hoping the other would say something but neither of them did.

“I think... I think we should end this here.” Harry said, averting his eyes.

“What?”

“I think we should break up.”

Silence overtook them again but this time Gil approached Harry and held his hands in his own, they were cold.

“Was I a bad boyfriend?” Gil asked.

“no , of course not.” Harry shook his head no.

“Were you unhappy?”

“It’s not that either” 

“Then what, do...do you just not wanna be with me?” he didn't sound sad(or at least he didn't let himself sound that way), he just sounded unsure, like he needed to know if he was the problem, and he wasn't. 

Of course he wanted to be with Gil, he was the one person he absolutely wanted to spend the rest of his life with but Harry knew that it just wouldn't work out between them.

“I don't deserve you Gil, you’re kind and caring, you treat me so well in comparison to how horribly I acted towards you when we first met.”

“That doesn't matter, it's all in the past anyway.”

“But it does matter! you deserve to be happy Gil, I can't make you happy.” it wasn't going good, he could feel himself start to shake from how bad he wanted to start crying. Harry wished Gil would just say he didn't want to be with him anymore and would walk off but he wasn't going to do that. 

“But you do make me happy.”

Harry didn't believe so. 

“You deserve someone special, someone who loves and cares for you the way you care for others, someone who smiles just as bright as you do, someone who isn't me.”

“I don't want someone else, I want you.”

“I'm not good for you.”

“I don't care.”

“Gil please,” he pleaded, a pain in the back of his throat keeping him from talking anymore.

“You’re special to me, you make me happy, it doesn't matter if you never smile at me again, i'll always keep smiling for you.”

“No!” Harry yelled and pulled his hands away from Gil’s grip. 

“That's the whole problem, you shouldn’t force yourself to be happy with me and what about your family? They obviously see you differently, what are you gonna tell them when they eventually find out we're “together”? The least you could do to not piss them off is get with a girl and live a normal life.”

“I don't care what they say, I don't wanna live a normal life and I don't wanna be with a girl.”

“But you should”Harry didn't want it to go this way, he didn't want to have to say these things gil, why was he being so stubborn anyway.

“Im gay, Harry.” Gil finally told Harry.

“What?” Harry asked, not because he didn't hear him but because it was taking him a minute to process what the blond had just said.

“Im gay, I like men.”

It came as a shock to hear it, no matter how bad Harry wanted to be with Gil, he would have never imagined Gil was actually gay. Gil never showed any interest in girls so there was a possibility but Harry just thought he didn't care.

A million questions came rushing to his head now that he knew this information but Harry was almost afraid to ask Gil any of them.

“Have you told your family?” he asked hesitantly.

“I have.” he said it so calmly.

“How did they react?”

“My brothers bully me about it from time to time but they don't really care.”

“What about your dad?”

“He's slowly coming to accept it. The other day he told me a story about a friend he had that came out as gay. It wasn’t so accepted back then so he began to suffer, my father even distanced himself because he didn’t know how to react but he could see that it was starting to affect him pretty badly and he regrets not being there for him. I know i don't have the best relationship with my dad, I know there are some things I've done in the past that have disappointed him but he doesn’t want to see me suffer the way his friend did and I don't wanna see you suffer that way either, harry.”

He reached over and pulled Harry into a hug, making sure to wrap his arms around his waist so he could not escape as easily.

“I like you, harry, i’ve known that even before I found out I was gay. I was always jealous of the people you had crushes on because I always wanted to be them but I knew I would never be the person you’d wanna be with. Then you asked if I wanted to start daring and I was overjoyed. Even if you were tired of being single, I wanted to be there. I want to hold you, I wanna take care and love you like a lover would, it doesn’t matter if you don't like me the way I like you, I still wanna be with you.”

“I like you too.” the brunet whispered.

“Huh?” Gil asked, unable to hear him.

“I like you, I like you the way you like me.” he said just a little bit louder so Gil could hear it and nobody else.

“You do?”

“Yes?”

“Oh thank god, I thought you were starting to hate me.” the blond said, relieved that Harry didn't actually hate him. 

“Of course not, read the damn room idiot! Why would I ask to start dating if I didn't like you?” Harry yelled and hit the shorter boy on the head.

“I don't know, I thought you were too drunk to remember since you didn't talk to me for a few weeks after.”

The realization that Gil actually did notice when Harry would avoid him set in and made the taller turn his head the other way in embarrassment.

Gil held the boy tighter and rested his head on the other's shoulder.

“Can we continue dating, for real this time though?”

Harry finally accepted Gil's hug and wrapped his arms around Gil’s neck.

“Ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> The end fuckers ahahahahahahahahhahahaha
> 
> Hope you liked it


End file.
